


ZARRY ONESHOTS (SMUTTY AND FLUFFY) ***ALWAYS ACCEPTING REQUESTS/PROMPTS***

by Larry_Is_Love_Larry_Is_Life



Category: One Direction (Band), Zarry - Fandom
Genre: #Zarry #ZarryFluff #ZarrySmut #ZarryOneshots #AlwaysAcceptingPrompts, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Is_Love_Larry_Is_Life/pseuds/Larry_Is_Love_Larry_Is_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of Zarry oneshots. Smut, fluff, whatever you please. Always accepting requests and prompts. Don't be shy darlings, I don't bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ZARRY ONESHOTS (SMUTTY AND FLUFFY) ***ALWAYS ACCEPTING REQUESTS/PROMPTS***

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: Hi there! Welcome to my book of Zarry oneshots! I hope you guys enjoy this first one and that you guys enjoy this whole book. I'm a huge Larry shipper, but I decided to try to start a book of oneshots for each of the One Direction bromances. Well, just a warning, this book is going to be a book of fluff AND smut oneshots, so I'll mark each one as what it is, so please don't hate, appreciate. If smut is not your thing, aight but don't read it then. They'll be clearly marked when they're smut. Same thing goes for if you're not comfortable with the ships, especially this one. If you're an Zerrie shipper and you're gonna come here and critique because you believe in Zerrie, then I kindly ask you to leave. I'm for Zerrie, these are just some oneshots. I know it's not real. If you don't like any of this, don't read it. Thanks! :p
> 
> Message me some ideas for new stories or some prompts for one shots or preferences. Comment your constructive criticism and encouragement. Thanks guys! :D
> 
> QOTD:
> 
> How and when did you become a Directioner/fan of the boys? 
> 
> I think for me it was when this girl in my class was watching the X-Factor and she kept talking about them in class and at school. At first I was like meh when I heard her talking about them, but I gradually started loving them more and more. They're such fucking perfect human beings. So thanks Heather! :)
> 
> SONG TO LISTEN TO FOR THE ONESHOT:
> 
> Hiding Place by Hedley
> 
> Enjoy this oneshot! :D 
> 
> Tanks loves! :D ♥♥♥ :* (((BIG HUG)))
> 
> \- Love Klaudy xo ♥♥♥]

I'M SCARED, KEEP ME SAFE

 

 

 

* - - - HARRY'S POV - - - *

 

 

 

"Goodnight lads! Sleep well!" Liam says hugging me last and then heading to his room with Louis following closely behind.

 

 

"Night Li." I say, heading to my room, but I bump into Zayn and I stumble back, tripping clumsily, but he catches me, holding me by my waist.

 

 

"Oh sorreh Harreh, y'alright mate?" He asks, his beautiful Bradford accent wiping my memory.

 

 

"Uh, I umm." I stammer, trying to remember how to speak and I blush because Zayn is still holding me by my waist and his hands are burning holes at my sides.

 

 

He looks at me as if unsure what to say and I can't even look at him right now.

 

 

"I'm fine, just really fucking clumsy." I admit, once my brain starts working again and my words come back to me. Finally, I remember how to speak English. 

 

 

"Awwh, s'alright mate. Just know I can't always be there to catch you, so be careful." He says jokingly and hugs me.

 

 

"Awwh thanks Zee, I'll try to keep that in mind." I say, laughing softly and hugging him back tightly. I rest my chin on the top of his head, his hair tickling my nose. Then I pull away, saying goodnight and walk to my room.

 

 

An hour and a half later, I'm still awake. I can never sleep at night, but you can always count on me sleep in in in the morning or sleeping during the day. Niall says it's like I'm a cat.

 

 

Then the rain starts. I freeze, knowing what happens when it rains. Maybe it won't. Maybe it'll just be light rain and it'll end in a little bit.

 

 

Someone is definitely not rooting for me, because it starts raining harder, the rain beating off of the roof and outside. 

 

 

Then it happens. I get so scared because I wasn't even prepared. I almost scream, but clap my hand over my mouth so I don't wake the other.

 

 

I hate thunder. I'm so scared of it. Ever since I was little. No amount of my mum telling me it was 'just angels bowling' or listening to music has ever helped. I'm terrified. 

 

 

CLAP!

 

 

I jump again, my heart beating a mile a minute and I'm shaking. My hands are shaking and my whole body is trembling uncontrollably. I'm so scared.

 

 

The worst part is being alone. When you're alone during a thunderstorm and you're afraid of them, it's ten times worse. 

 

 

I debate going to one of the boys' rooms. I hate to be a bother and ruin their sleep or in Liam and Louis's case, sex. Niall sleeps like a rock and would not wake up for me. Maybe Zayn would. 

 

 

No Harry. 

 

 

I could try.

 

 

I hope I don't make him mad when I wake him up. He certainly does love his sleep. It can't hurt to try. Besides, he's one of my best mates, we're all best mates he wouldn't mind. He'd be willing to help me, right?

 

 

I lift up my covers and I crawl out of bed, slowly padding out of my room.

 

 

Heading down the hallway, I take several deep breaths to calm myself as I tiptoe quietly to Zayn's room. As I get closer, I think I hear music, but shake it off. Who the hell would be playing music this late at night?

 

 

I reach his door and push it open softly. When I step into his room, I hear Chocolate by the 1975 playing. That's when I remember that Zayn likes to listen to music to fall asleep. I wasn't hearing things.

 

 

CRASH!

 

 

Another clap of thunder sounds and I jump, and being in an unfamiliar room, I trip on a pair of shoes near the door and stumble and fall, crashing to the ground with a loud thump.

 

 

Me and my fucking clumsiness.

 

 

"Who's there?" A sleepy voice says, coming from further in the room. Shit, I woke Zayn up with my falling.

 

 

"It's Harry. Sorry, I just tripped." I say, walking closer to him, trying to follow his voice and feel my way through the dark.

 

 

"Shit Harry, are you okay?" He asks, his voice still sleepy and slightly muffled.

 

 

"M' fine." I say, still cursing myself for my clumsiness and my embarrassing entry.

 

 

"Haz, it's kinda late. You okay?" He asks, and I blush, really not wanting to bother him. I almost jump again at the thunder booming outside and I whimper softly, which I pray Zayn didn't hear.

 

 

Unfortunately for me, my prayers aren't answered.

 

 

"Harreh? What's wrong?" He asks sounding concerned.

 

 

"T-the thunder. It's s-so l-oud." I whimper, stammering and I'm shaking so hard right now. 

 

 

"Are you scared of thunderstorms Harreh?" He asks softly, seeming concerned.

 

 

"Y-yeah." I say, my voice trembling as much as my entire body as another thunder roll booms.

 

 

"C'mon, you can stay in here with me. I don't want you to be scared." He says and turns the lamp on his bedside table on so I can see him. 

 

 

His beautiful face is illuminated and it's perfectly covered with just the right amount of stubble. His brown eyes glowing beautifully. 

 

 

"Harreh, it's okay. I don't mind." He says, pulling back his blankets back and patting the bed. I tentatively tiptoe over to him and sit on the edge of the bed.

 

 

"Thanks Zee. I'm sorry for waking you up. I jut got really scared and like I know it's childish and stupid, but I-" I say babbling and he cuts me off, pulling me further onto the bed and turning the light out.

 

 

"No problem Haz, anything for one of my mates. Try not to be scared bro." He says softly, giving me a reassuring hug that I wish lasted longer.

 

 

He turns over, sliding over on the other side of the bed so that I'll have more room and then he shifts around, then stops once he's comfortable and lays down. I shift around, getting comfortable under the blankets and try to cover myself so that I'll feel safe.

 

 

The thunder has stopped for a while now, and I feel more relaxed. Maybe it's done. Wow, now that I've bothered Zayn and woken him up, it's done and over with.

 

 

 

* - - - ZAYN'S POV - - - *

 

 

 

CRASH!

 

 

I wake up suddenly because of a huge bang and I sit up, panicked. Who the fuck is in my room. I hear my music playing and heaving breaths, what the hell?

 

 

"Who's there?" I say, my voice sounding sleepy and not at all intimidating. Maybe it's just Niall, stumbling in the dark, thinking it's the bathroom. I swear to god, if he pees in my room again.

 

 

"It's Harry. Sorry, I just tripped." A sleepy yet gravelly familiar sounding voice says. Then I hear footsteps and more stumbling.

 

 

"Shit Harry, are you okay?" I ask, my voice still sleepy and slightly muffled, since I'm still laying on my stomach and I had just lifted my head up.

 

 

"M' fine." He says, and I hear more shuffling footsteps and I see a tall dark shadow closer to my bed.

 

 

"Haz, it's kinda late. You okay?" I ask, turning around and sitting up slightly. The thunder booms outside again and I hear a soft whimper, which I can only assume can from Harry. 

 

 

"Harreh? What's wrong?" I ask, the concern showing in my voice.

 

 

"T-the thunder. It's s-so l-oud." He stammers, whimpering. Poor thing. I hope he's okay. I wonder. Should I? Should I ask him if he wants to stay? Would that be too weird? 

 

 

"Are you scared of thunderstorms Harreh?" I ask softly. I never knew he was scared. I wonder how many night he's been scared and hasn't told anyone.

 

 

"Y-yeah." He says, his voice trembling as another clap of thunder sounds.

 

 

I'm not going to just let him sit there and freak out. I can let him stay in my room...in my bed...in the same bed as me. No Zayn, it doesn't have to be like that. He can stay on one side and you stay on the other.

 

 

"C'mon, you can stay in here with me. I don't want you to be scared." I say and I turn the lamp on my bedside table on so I can see him. 

 

 

He's usually so muscular, and toned and tall and manly looking most of the time. But in my room, illuminated by the dim light of my lamp, he looks like a small, ever scared adorable child. He's just in boxers, jesus christ, this is going to be a long night. I take a deep breath. 

 

 

He looks at me as if he feels bad for bothering me and that hurts. I don't ever want him to feel bad. I absolutely love my sleep, but I'll take him interrupting it every time if that means he comes in my bed.

 

 

"Harreh, it's okay. I don't mind." I say, pulling back my many blankets and patting the bed. He looks at me as if still unsure and then tentatively tiptoe over to me and sit on the edge of the bed.

 

 

"Thanks Zee. I'm sorry for waking you up. I jut got really scared and like I know it's childish and stupid, but I-" He says babbling adorably, cheeks flushed. I cut him off, pulling him further onto the bed and turning the light out.

 

 

"No problem Haz, anything for one of my mates. Try not to be scared bro." I say softly, giving him a reassuring hug and I pull away before it gets awkward even though I wish it would last longer.

 

 

I turn over, sliding over on the other side of the bed so that he'll have more room. Then I shift around, then stop once I'm comfortable. He shifts around, getting comfortable under the blankets and then sighs deeply before settling.

 

 

The thunder has stopped for a while now, and I hope he feels more relaxed. Maybe it's done. Wow, I never imagined I'd be thanking mother nature for having Harry in my bed. 

 

 

CRASH!

 

 

A huge clap od thunder sounds and I feel a strong pair of arms and legs wrap around me and a whimper coming from behind me. 

 

 

Harry shivers, whimpering more now and the thunder continues, booming away and I'm cursing Mother Nature right now. She's scaring my baby. Wait, I didn't just think that, did I? 

 

 

"I'm scared Zaynie, keep me safe." Harry whines, clutching me tighter and burying his face into the back of my neck.

 

 

"Harry, it's okay babe. Don't worry. I'll keep you safe love." I say and he shivers more at the words babe and love and I blush, grateful that it's too dark and I'm facing away from him.

 

 

I turn around to face him, and he lets go of me slowly, as if he's reluctant. I face him, looking into his eyes that are slightly illuminated in the light coming from the lightning coming from outside my window. The gold flecks in his eyes are sparkling beautifully.

 

 

"It's okay Harry. Wanna know my mum used to tell me to help when I got scared of thunder?" I say, remembering when as a small child I was terrified of thunderstorms. 

 

 

"Yeh." He says, nodding looking at me and I smile enjoying how his face looks, the innocence and the beauty of it.

 

 

"Well, you count the seconds between the thunder claps." I say, and he smiles and snuggles his head into my chest, sighing softly.

 

 

"So, for example, we'd hear one, then count one mississippi, two misssissippi, and so on until the next one." I say, letting my hands drop down to his hair, running my hands gently through his soft mop of curls.

 

 

"Let's try it out. Maybe it'll help." I say, turning to look down at him.

 

 

"So let's wait for one -Harry are you even listening to m-" I ask, but look down and see him sleeping, soft sighing noises coming from my chest.

 

 

I fall asleep contently, playing with Harry's hair until I fall asleep. This is perfect. Honestly, I couldn't have asked for a better reason to be woken up from sleep. Harry can crash into my room and disturb my sleep anytime he pleases, as long as he crawls into bed and snuggles with me.

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: Hi der! Hope you enjoyed this oneshot and that you guys like this idea so far. It'd be really cool to hear from my readers and get some feedback, maybe some votes or follows? That'd be awesome. :3
> 
> For each oneshot, I wanna give you guys the chance to have a say in what you're reading. So if you guys want me to make another part of this, or turn it into a story or both, lemme know and throw some ideas out. I'll try to include them in it. Kik and tumblr me your prompts! :3 Thanks :)
> 
> I'm trying to start a book of oneshots for every 1D pairing and a book of preferences for the boys. Maybe even one for 5sos if you guys are interested and will read it. So if you want a personal:
> 
> I need:
> 
> \- Your name (unless you want it to be Y/N)  
> \- Age  
> \- The boy(s) in the story  
> \- Dirty/Fluffy/Angst/Both  
> \- Some background  
> \- Any details so I can personalize
> 
> For the preferences, I can do hetero and Bromance. So just comment the preference.
> 
> Example: Hetero, he finds you cheating.  
> Kik me your requests and ideas and I'll work on a book. 
> 
> I'll also be starting a book of boy on boy oneshots based on each of the songs they've sang. So, if you have an idea for one of the songs or like a scenario or a pairing you want for a specific song, lemme know. :)  
> I'm just a message away! :D
> 
> I'll also be posting my stories and oneshots on Ao3 and   
> http://fanfic.me/, so I'll let you guys know on my profile here on Wattpad when I do. :) 
> 
> I'm thinking of making a Larry instagram account, so like give me some feedback, should I? Or nah? Or other instagram accounts too. :3
> 
> Also if you want:
> 
> Snapchat: klaudiya.b
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @ClaudiaBragagli
> 
> Follow me on Instagram: @klaudiya_b
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: @klaudyb-loves1d  
>  @FreeWanderingSoul
> 
> Kik me: Klaudy.B (I found wifi and I'll answer.) :D
> 
> Facebook: Claudia Bragaglia (message me if you ever need to talk).
> 
> Comment...Vote...Fan...if ya want... :D (pretty please? *puppy eyes*)
> 
> Remember, Gay is ok! :)
> 
> Feel free to comment or message me your ideas or thought and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. :D  
> Bye my lovelies!   
> \- Love, Klaudy xo ♥♥♥ ]


End file.
